stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Heroic suggestion
Summary Heroic units are different variants of previously created units, such as the Swordwrath or Archidon. Heroic units are stronger, faster, and have different fatal attacks than their original counterpart. Other alternatives are available for certain empires, such as the Chaos. - The Heroic unit on the battlefield must be controlled at all times, or else it will turn to stone. - Each Heroic unit has 1 - 2 additional abilities along with their default ones. - Some Heroic units, if paired next to an Empire Hero, can guard the Hero without being controlled. - These are not real units, we just created them on our own time. - certain groups of heroic units have special powers Heroic Units (Order) The current Heroic units. Heroic Miner - Gold Replenish - Builds gold over time. Heroic Swordwrath - Intimidation - Causes the enemy to become paralyzed for 5 seconds. Takes 50 seconds to recharge. Heroic Archidonis - Shadowfire - Fires a single arrow with the impact of fire, burns the unit for 15 seconds. Takes 25 seconds to recharge. Heroic Meric - Massicure - Heals all allied units for 10 seconds. Takes 30 seconds to recharge. Heroic Magikill - Holy Summon - Summons the original Magikill minion. Takes 10 seconds to recharge. Heroic Spearton - Fierce Roar - Decreases speed dramatically while bringing defense and attack stats up. Takes 50 seconds to recharge. Justice of the Fallen - Throws it's spear, severely wounding the victim. Can be picked up if dropped. Takes 20 seconds to recharge. Way of the Order - Calls every other unit, giving them speed and attack boosts, and sending them to enemy's base with a 30 seconds force field. Used only as a last resort before death. Heroic Shadowrath - Teleportation - Moves from a large distance in a blink of an eye. Takes 20 seconds to recharge. Seeker Strike - Hunts and attacks the enemy's hero especially, and will not attack any other units unless being severely wounded. Heroic Albowtross - Justice of Zeus - Fires a dozen arrows up into the air, raining down onto the opponent. Paralyzing them for 10 seconds and damaging them, takes 120 seconds to recharge. Heroic Enslaved Giant - Enraged Rampage - Decreases defenses dramatically while bringing up attack and speed. Takes 180 seconds to recharge. Sinister Units (Chaos) The current Sinister units. Sinister Enslaved Miner - Annoyance - Strikes the pickax into the face of the enemy, leaving fatal damage on the opposing side. Takes 20 seconds to recharge. Sinister Crawler - Pack Pride - When close to a pack of at least 6 crawlers, the Crawlers will roar towards the enemy, causing the enemy to be paralyzed for up to 5 seconds. Takes 50 seconds to recharge. Devil's Children - Instantly trains 3 crawlers. Happens automatically when created. Sinister Undead - Redemption - After an allied unit has perished, whom could only be an Eclipsor or Juggerknight, the fallen unit will reincarnate as an Undead. Can only be used three times in it's lifetime. Stenchbomb - Explodes, doing extreme damage to anyone around him. Takes away 10% of remaining health. Sinister Marrowkai - Dreaded Reincarnation - Summons a skeleton minion. Takes 10 seconds to recharge. Sinister Medusa - Sinful Hiss - Slows all enemy units drastically for 30 seconds. Takes 300 seconds to recharge. Sinister Bomber - Bomburst - After exploding, the unit can continue to explode without dying. Sinister Juggerknight - Demonic Roar - Decreases speed dramatically while bringing defense and attack stats up. Takes 50 seconds to recharge. Sinister Eclipsor - Revenge of Hades - Fires a dozen arrows up into the air, raining down onto the opponent. Burning them for up to 10 seconds, takes 120 seconds to recharge. Sinister Giant - Destructive Rampage - Decreases defenses dramatically while bringing up attack and speed. Takes 180 seconds to recharge. Magical Units (Elemental, Mardec) The current Magical units. Magical Fire Elemental - Blazing Barricade - Creates a wall of fire, takes 150 seconds to recharge. Magical Water Elemental - Will to Live - Explodes, healing nearby allies, while not dying. Magical Earth Elemental - Mudslide - Forms a mudslide that washes up to 3 enemies into oblivion. Takes 300 seconds to recharge. Magical Chompler - Chompler Pride - Automatically fills bag with gold and mana in an instant. Takes 150 seconds to recharge. Magical Air Elemental - Storm of Thunder - Strikes lightning towards the nearest enemies. Takes 150 seconds to recharge. Magical V - Elemental Blast - Combines the forces of the Fire, Water, Earth, and Air elements into one extremely powerful beam. Happens as a last move before V dies. Magical Charrog - All for One - Takes all damage done previously done to his allies, absorbing it. Happens as a last resort once at low health. Magical Cycloid - Twister Tornado - Stuns all enemies on the field for 5 seconds. Takes 120 seconds to recharge. Magical Inferno - Fire Storm - Rains a large amount of fire rain upon the nearest enemies, damaging them. Takes 300 seconds to recharge. Magical Treature - Scorpling Nesting - Summons 5 Scorplings immediately. Takes 300 seconds to recharge. magical spellsword - blade storm - summon a storm of swords, dealing damage to ANYTHING BUT THE HEROIC UNIT, recharges every minute Elite Units (United States of Ordell) The current Elite units. these elite units have a ability to make 2 factory's instantly, can only be used once. Elite Crewman - Gold Rush - Mines all gold in less than 20 seconds, then rebuilding the mines. Can only be used once per game. Elite Snidon - Precision - Fires an incredibly accurate shot that inflicts major damage on it's opponent, then paralyses itself for 3 seconds. Takes 40 seconds to recharge. Elite Mech (Mark I) - dashing headbut - dashs and then headbuts when it hit a unit, an aoe shockwave will occur, the mech takes a large amount of damage Elite Gundra - As ta' Levees ta Baby - Spams a ridiculous amount of fire at every enemy on the map. Can only be used once. Radiated Units (Blood and Toxic) The current Radiated units. these units have a special use power to swap control of them, the units controlled gains radiated stats, can only be used 1 time. Radiated Atrocity - Crushing Power - Slams it's fists into the ground, dealing enough damage to kill a medusa, and takes 30 slimes to do. Radiated Sludgeman - War Rally - Instantly raises all stats 200%, but can only be used when at least 10 comrades have fallen Radiated Mutarcher - Other empires, both real and fanmade, will be added in the future. Thank you. Category:Fanon